Our Child (Aka My Child)
by NikoKno
Summary: Just a cute little story I thought of having Leo pregnant. RaphxLeo based on the 2k12 series.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small little story I thought of, not sure if I'll put more into it though. **

Leonardo stood in front of the mirror and stared directly at his abdomen, with great caution he brushed his hands over it. There was a being inside him, a baby. His baby. Now a part of him that he is going to take care of until the child is ready to survive outside. It was truly strange to him; he still quite doesn't believe it. No need to point out the reasons.

Raphael entered their bedroom then shut the door behind him.

"Hey Leo." He greeted his mate but didn't get a reply. "Leo? You alright?"

He walked closer to him the gently slid his hands under his shoulder then placed it on his.

"Hey..." Leo finally answered. He let out his breath that he realized he held from the moment he stared at himself through the mirror.

"You alright?" He asked again softly.

Leo looked at him, he bit his lip, not really hard, but enough to notice. Raph then got alittle worried he looked at his mate's face with concern.

"Are you in pain? Should I take ya to Donnie?"

Leo shook his head he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It's strange..." He breathed out as he brushed his belly.

"Yeah?" Raph agreed looking at his mate's abdomen from the mirror.

"And I'm..." He paused for a moment then looked at Raph using the mirror. "...Scared." he admitted sadly.

Raph looked at him understanding what he meant, he then bit his tongue when he thought of an idea that he didn't like.

"Do you want to abort the baby?" He asked quietly.

He didn't want to abort him or her, not at all. But it was his mate's decision as well, he recalled when Donnie warned them how it would be hard for Leo. His mate had the right to make the decision.

Leo shook his head.

"I don't ever want to harm our baby..." He told him. "He or she is innocent... I just. I don't know if I'm ready..." He turned himself to face Raph. "I don't know if I can do it."

Raphael wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closely.

"You're not alone in this journey... I'll be with you; we'll go through this together." He then smiled at him. "All of us..." he added.

Leo's hopes rose as he listened to his mate, he then placed his head on his mate's chest and smiled.

_We'll go through this_... Raphael's words repeated in his head. _Together..._


	2. Chapter 2

Raph's eyes opened, he looked towards his mated. His mate as he slept on his side facing him, his head dipped downwards as he rested, one hand was placed on the pillow and the other was under it. Raph smiled, gently he went close to him and placed a kiss between his nose and eyes. He then uncovered himself then walked out of the room.

He stepped outside, closed the door behind him and then went to see his younger brother.

He found his younger brother on the couch, typing on his laptop, seemingly focusing hard on what he was doing.

Raph cleared his throat, Donnie instantly looked up then smiled.

"Oh hey Raph, didn't see you coming."

Raph shrugged.

"Whatcha doin late at night?"

"My question to you as well," Donnie replied. "I, am doing some researches that would help me understand more of Leo's pregnancy, of course it's not common at all to have a pregnant male, but the internet has no limits.." Donnie said, voice full of amusement.

"Yeah... I guess..." Raph responded unsure. "About that, I just wanted to know, how dangerous is it for Leo to be pregnant?" He asked directly.

Donnie was sort of taken back, he closed the laptop screen then gave his full attention to Raph.

"Well... I'm honestly not so sure Raph." Donnie spoke softly. "Leo has been through a lot that I thought, let me correct myself, we thought he'd never be able to go through. Yet, he proved us wrong.."

"But you told us when we learned about the baby inside Leo is dangerous." Raph pressed him. "How dangerous is it for Leo to be pregnant? Tell me."

Donnie bit his lips, Raph intensely stared at him and he wasn't so sure if he should run or man up and answer him. Man up he chose.

"On a scale of one to ten.." He said. "... It's seven..."

"Seven!?" Raph repeated with shock. His eyes widened and he got up from his chair. "You DIDN'T tell us it was THAT dangerous Donnie!"

"I wasn't sure-"

Raph interrupted.

"What do you mean you weren't sure!? You know everything! Plus-"

Donnie interrupted.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you and Leo!" He finished. "I didn't know how! When I told Leo he was pregnant, he was shocked and scared, then when he calmed down and braced it I couldn't scare him again."

"But keeping an information like this Donnie, is not good." He hissed.

".. I know.." He said guiltily. "But I didn't fully keep it! I did warn him about it." He defended.

"Your voice wasn't serious enough for the situation." Raph growled, he got up and head to his room. "Tomorrow I'll convince Leo to abort it. We can't let Leo's life in jeopardy like this."

"Wait, what? Raph! You can't do that! You're going to kill your own child!" Donnie told him as he followed him.

"I know what I'm saying, I'd do anything to keep Leo safe."

...

Next morning...

"... What?" Leo looked puzzled at Raph.

"You need to abort it, you can't carry it." Raph repeated sternly.

"Raph, what are you talking about?" Leo clearly knew exactly what Raph was talking about, but he was confused. "What- why are you talking like this? What's going on?" He questioned with worry.

"The baby is dangerous, you can't carry it." Raph impatiently as he pointed towards Leo's belly.

"Raph, we already talked about this. What changed your mind?" Leo asked feeling offended.

"What changed my mind is that Donnie didn't mention to us how dangerous this.." He pointed at his belly. "..thing is."

Leo stepped back and placed a protective hand on his belly, he scoffed at Raph.

"Don't talk about our child like this!" He ordered him. "I know how dangerous this is going to be, Donnie might have not mentioned it directly but I'm not stupid. I know the risks I'm taking and I also know that I can do it."

"No, you can't." Raph mumbled angrily.

Leo shook his head with anger then his hands flew in the air.

"You're unbelievable! What did Donnie tell you? Tell me!"

"He told me exactly how dangerous it is, you can't do this Leo! You have to abort it! What part of abort the baby because it's dangerous do you not understand!?" He yelled loudly.

Leo backed away from his mate, he cradled himself with his arms and looked away from him. Raph's anger quickly disappeared when he saw his mate shake as he stood.

"Leo.. I..." He sighed and rubbed his face with his palm.

"I don't understand..." Leo whispered. "I don't understand why you speak about our child in such way?" He looked up at him again, eyes filled with tears. "The baby inside me is alive Raphael." He told him calmly. "How can you tell me kill it so simply? How can you tell me to kill our child? Our miracle..?"

Raph looked away feeling ashamed.

"Tell me Raph," Leo pleaded. "Do you not want to have a child?" He asked him sadly.

Raph bit his lips.

"It's.. It's not that..." He replied quitely. "... I just..." He looked at his mate. "I want a child, I've always wished to have one, but.. I don't want to lose you.." He admitted. Leo looked at him, taken back by the answer. "I'd do anything to keep you safe."

Raph was surprised to see Leo smile, he saw him wipe his tears then walked closely to him.

"I know Raphael. I know." Leo whispered as he hugged him. "But the baby I'm carrying is ours." He told him as he looked at him. "Ours to protect, ours to love, ours to take care of. Our child." He gently cupped his mate's face. "Our miracle. I want us both to see him or her, I want to carry it until he or she can come out. I need to help it live and I know you want to do so."

Raph nodded slowly.

"But you have to trust me." Leo told him. "Trust me when I say I can do it, because with your trust, you will help me. I need your help."

Raph cradled Leo closely to him, hugging him. He placed a kiss on his head then whispered:

"I'd do everything to help making it easier for you."

"I know Raphael.. I know..."


End file.
